Un crimen en las aulas
by Ertal77
Summary: Sherlock siempre arrastra a su amigo John a todas sus investigaciones, pero esta resulta ser un poco más seria de lo habitual. Teenlock. Este fic participa en el intercambio del tercer aniversario del Foro I am Sherlocked. Para Paula Watson! Espero que te guste! 3 3 3


John Watson era consciente de que no destacaba precisamente por su paciencia. Por desgracia, su mejor amigo hacía uso de toda la que tenía, sin dejar ni una migaja para el resto del mundo.

Así que John se frotó las sienes por cuarta vez mientras su amigo le acababa de explicar su última teoría descabellada. Iba a contestarle mal, de todas formas, pero al ver la cara expectante y llena de ilusión de Sherlock se forzó a contar hasta diez antes de hablar.

...Mejor contar hasta veinte.

—Vamos a ver, Sherlock… Mira, no es que no te crea, pero…— John rebuscó en su cabeza una forma amable de decirlo, pero fue en vano—... Pero es que no te creo.

La expresión de Sherlock cambió hasta parecer un cachorrito al que su amo acabara de propinar un puntapié. John se apresuró a añadir:

—Tú ya sabes que, en general, confío en ti, ¿verdad? Te apoyé cuando lo del robo de taquillas de los de tercero, y cuando me dijiste que sabías quién había robado el bolso de la profe de dibujo...

—¡No me equivoqué por tanto!— bufó Sherlock, dándole un patada a una lata vacía—. Fue su compañero de mesa, había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades. Y al final le pillaron igual.

Los dos chicos se paseaban por un extremo del patio del instituto, lejos del campo de fútbol y de los bancos. Esa zona estaba casi desierta, así que podían pasarse la hora de la comida hablando en paz. John apoyó la espalda en un árbol y miró a su larguirucho amigo, suspirando.

—Vale, está bien— concedió al fin—. Vamos a suponer que te creo. ¡Estamos hablando de un asesinato, Sherlock! Eso es una acusación muy grave. Si la haces pública, y te equivocas, podrían... —. A John le falló la imaginación y meneó la cabeza, preocupado—. No sé qué podrían hacerte, pero seguro que te llevarías un buen castigo.

Sherlock apretó los labios y siguió paseando, pensativo, alrededor del árbol donde se apoyaba John.

—Y a ti también, por apoyarme...— murmuró Sherlock—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que no me equivoco, John! El señor Wilson ha asesinado a su mujer. ¡Solo tengo que conseguir pruebas!

—O una confesión, eso estaría bien— suspiró John, un poco molesto consigo mismo por seguirle la corriente a Sherlock con ese asunto—. A ver, repíteme despacito por qué estás tan seguro de que el profe de Literatura se ha cargado a su mujer.

Sherlock dejó de pasearse y se plantó delante de John, con los ojos grises lanzando destellos de entusiasmo.

—Solo hay que observar su reacción... ¡Es tan obvio, John, hasta tú deberías haberte dado cuenta!

John bufó, aunque no estaba molesto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cómo Sherlock se burlaba de su falta de inteligencia, aunque lo hiciera sin malicia y sin darse ni cuenta. Y la forma en la que Sherlock movía los brazos, gesticulando, cuando estaba excitado por algo, era demasiado graciosa como para que John se enfadara con él.

—A mí me parece— protestó John, para salvar su dignidad— que el señor Wilson se ve muy apenado por la pérdida de su mujer. ¿Cuándo murió ella, hace dos semanas? Quizá durante los primeros días no reaccionó como tú esperabas, pero ya sabes, está eso de los cinco estadios de la pérdida, ¿no? La depresión no siempre llega enseguida.

—¡Ja!— se mofó Sherlock, y añadió en voz de falsete:— "Negación, ira, negociación, depresión, aceptación"... ¿De verdad crees que lo que el señor Wilson sentía durante los primeros días era negación, o incluso ira? El pobre hombre estaba histérico, John... Estaba tan nervioso que no dormía por las noches, ni comía apenas, y no, no era por el dolor. ¿No te fijaste en cómo se pasaba la clase mirando por la ventana y que casi saltaba cada vez que alguien entraba por la puerta? Tenía miedo de que le pillaran, estaba esperando a que un coche de la policía se plantara ante el instituto en cualquier momento para sacarle de allí con las esposas puestas.

—Te lo puedes estar imaginando...— murmuró John, no muy convencido.

Sherlock hizo un mohín, como un niño pequeño, y su amigo casi se echó a reír.

—Ya sabes que yo no me imagino nada, no sé cómo puedes decir eso. Solo te cuento lo que he observado.

John alzó las manos en señal de rendición. En ese momento el timbre sonó, indicando que en cinco minutos volvían a empezar las clases. A su alrededor, la gente empezó a gravitar hacia las puertas, con desgana, pero John no separó la espalda de su árbol.

—Sé que lo has observado, pero saltar de lo que has visto a estar seguro de que se ha cometido un asesinato me parece un salto de fe.

—¡Nada de fe, esto es científico! Todo es observable, John, de verdad... Fíjate, después de la primera semana, la actitud del señor Wilson cambió completamente: de repente se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba muerta y enterrada, de que la compañía de seguros no estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y de que todo el papeleo estaba siguiendo su curso; ergo, pronto el dinero del seguro de su mujer llegará a sus bolsillos, y al fin podrá deshacerse de sus deudas de juego.

John se echó las manos a la cabeza y miró en torno, comprobando con alivio que nadie estaba lo bastante cerca como para haber oído a Sherlock.

—¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que tiene deudas de juego!

—Ah, eso...— Sherlock descartó el tema con un gesto de la mano, como si fuera una minucia sin importancia, y empezó a andar perezosamente hacia la puerta del instituto—. Hay mil signos que le delatan como jugador compulsivo... Eso y el estado en el que suele aparecer siempre los lunes por la mañana apuntan a problemas con el juego y quizá también con la bebida. Me extraña que su mujer no le dejara antes de que la matase, la verdad—. John le siguió, impresionado. El caso era que había comprobado en muchas ocasiones que Sherlock rara vez se equivocaba, así que no abrió la boca para contradecirle—. Pero ahora... Tras ese par de días de tranquilidad, sí es cierto que el señor Wilson parece deprimido... Solo que me apuesto lo que quieras a que la causa de esa depresión no es el deceso de su querida esposa, sino la culpa... Vuelve a no dormir por las noches y a beber de más, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito. Por las mañanas no tiene resaca, pero está cansado y apesta a alcohol, y cualquier ruido inesperado le sobresalta. También está de mal humor, y la mitad del tiempo parece perdido en sus pensamientos y no se entera ni de qué estamos leyendo en clase.

John meditó sus palabras. Estaban entrando ya en clase, pero el profesor todavía no había llegado. Cada uno se sentó en su sitio (no juntos, ya que algunos profesores habían protestado porque juntos se distraían demasiado y no prestaban atención en clase, así que los habían separado), pero en cuanto sacó el libro de la asignatura que tocaba en ese momento, John volvió a acercarse a Sherlock.

—Debería haber alguna forma de estar seguros— le dijo a su amigo.

Sherlock se mordió una uña, pensativo. John le dio un golpe en el codo, haciendo que el brazo de Sherlock perdiera su apoyo y que el muchacho se encontrara mordiendo el aire. Clavó una mirada airada en los ojos de John.

—Deja de morderte las uñas, mira qué desastre de dedo te estás dejando— dijo John con una risita.

Sherlock escondió la mano bajo el pupitre, consciente de su pulgar casi en carne viva y con el nudillo ligeramente deformado tras años de malas costumbres. En ese momento el profesor entró por la puerta y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa con un golpetazo, sobresaltando a John, que se apresuró a volver a su sitio.

—¡Pensaré en algo!— le susurró Sherlock antes de que la clase quedase en silencio.

En los siguientes días, el crimen cometido por el señor Wilson se mantuvo en segundo plano en el cerebro de John, como una molestia constante, imposible de ignorar sin importar qué estuviese haciendo en ese momento. Y, desde luego, Sherlock y su entusiasmo contagioso no iban a dejarle olvidar el tema.

El plan era simple, pero efectivo, en palabras de Sherlock.

—Es una estupidez— opinó en cambio John—. Voy a hacer un ridículo espantoso.

—¡Sssshhh! Cállate y ponte la peluca de una vez.

John suspiró, y obedeció... como siempre.

Ataviado con una blusa y una falda de su madre, sus zapatos buenos y una peluca castaña de mujer, John entró en el aula, para regocijo de sus compañeros, que empezaron a silbarle y a echarle piropos. John se esforzó en sonreír y en saludar torpemente, sintiéndose incómodo como nunca. _Voy a matar a Sherlock, juro que de esta le mato..._ , decidió. Su amigo hizo su aparición un momento después, vestido con un traje dos tallas demasiado grande y corbata. Con una sonrisa forzada, Sherlock se colocó ante la clase y presentó su pequeña pantomima.

—¡Gracias por la atención! A continuación John y yo vamos a realizar nuestra aportación a "Actualiza un clásico", con una pequeña representación. Hemos tomado un fragmento de _Hamlet_ y lo vamos a escenificar ante vosotros, un poco puesto al día. Espero que lo disfrutéis—. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al profesor de literatura, el presunto asesino, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar la obrita de teatro.

En la pequeña pieza que Sherlock había montado, Sherlock era "el marido" y John "la esposa". El marido tenía deudas de juego y su mujer se quejaba sin cesar. En un soliloquio, Sherlock considera lo mucho mejor que estaría sin la carga de su esposa, y lo bien que le iría el dinero del seguro de vida para pagar sus deudas. Finalmente, la mata con un cuchillo, y llama a la policía anunciando que un ladrón ha entrado en su casa a robar y ha asesinado a su esposa. Entonces Sherlock, en un monólogo final, explica cómo se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado y lo culpable que se siente, hasta que John aparece de nuevo haciendo del fantasma de la esposa. Sherlock se tira a sus pies, llorando y pidiéndole perdón, pero el fantasma no dice nada y simplemente se va.

Durante toda la representación (apenas cinco minutos), el señor Wilson observó a los actores con media sonrisa temblando en el rostro. Cuando terminó, aplaudió con los estudiantes y no hizo ningún comentario, y en cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase desapareció casi corriendo. Todos los chicos se acercaron a palmear en la espalda a John, complacidos, pero Sherlock le tomó del brazo y le murmuró al oído:

—¿Crees ahora que es culpable, o aun no?

Y John asintió, muy serio.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock salió del club de ajedrez del instituto con desgana. Era la única actividad extraescolar a la que se había apuntado ese año, y solo por insistencia de sus padres. Lo cierto era que cualquier actividad que tuviera que realizar sin John le resultaba aburrida. Pero, por supuesto, John jugaba a fútbol y a rugby, y en esos momentos estaría corriendo por el campo en su uniforme sudado, despeinado y sin aliento... Sherlock decidió cortar esa línea de pensamiento antes de que le llevara, no por primera vez, a un territorio donde no quería meterse.

El caso es que se sentía algo decepcionado por la falta de reacción del señor Wilson. Tras su comportamiento durante la representación, totalmente obvio para cualquiera con un par de ojos, no había hecho nada más. No había ido a la policía a confesar, no se había desmoronado en público... Nada. Había seguido con su vida como si nada fuera de lo normal ocurriese. Y eso, en el libro mental de Sherlock, no estaba bien.

Así que no le pilló completamente por sorpresa esa mano grande y fuerte sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar, ni esa otra mano agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia el pasillo.

El señor Wilson le hizo entrar a la fuerza en un aula vacía y cerró la puerta tras él. Sherlock, en el suelo, se frotó el brazo magullado y observó al profesor con su mejor cara de póquer. El hombre (cuarenta y cinco años, cabello ralo y con entradas, mandíbula débil y temblorosa) forzó una sonrisa nerviosa y se quedó de pie bloqueando la puerta.

—Tenía que ser el listo de Sherlock el que descubriera el pastel, ¿eh?— dijo el profesor al fin, con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. ¿Qué pretendías exactamente con tu pequeña pantomima de ayer? ¿Te creías muy astuto? Copiando a Hamlet, que prepara una representación del asesinato de su padre para que los actores la lleven a cabo delante de su tío, el asesino, para hacerle confesar... Muy astuto, sí, aunque te faltara el detalle del teatro dentro del teatro, pero ese fantasma como segunda alusión al padre de Hamlet y el tema de la culpa compensaron con creces... Lástima que, como en Hamlet, el resto del público no se ha enterado de nada, y el asesino no va a confesar solo por verse descubierto...

—Al menos he podido confirmar que tenía razón y usted es un asesino— contestó Sherlock con tono altanero.

El señor Wilson dejó de sonreír, y su expresión se volvió más determinada, sobreponiéndose a sus nervios.

—Has demostrado que sigues siendo el listillo del instituto, si es lo que buscabas, sí. Pero imagino que sabes lo que eso comporta, ¿no? No puedo dejarte marchar como si nada. No puedo dejar cabos sueltos.

Sherlock estudió sus posibilidades de escapar. El profesor bloqueaba la única puerta, y las persianas de las ventanas ya estaban bajadas, por desgracia. Aun así, si se tiraba con fuerza suficiente, romper una persiana no debería ser demasiado difícil, y de todas formas estaban en el primer piso, sería solo una caída de unos pocos metros. Solo tenía que rodar antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo...

Sin embargo, en cuanto se puso de pie, con la vista clavada en la ventana más cercana, el señor Wilson se abalanzó sobre él y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello, hincando la parte afilada lo suficiente como para que una delgada línea roja se marcara en el cuello de Sherlock. Al sentir el leve escozor, Sherlock tuvo la tentación de dar un respingo, pero la expresión del profesor le dijo que eso no sería una buena idea.

—Siéntate, saca una libreta y escribe— ordenó el hombre, con voz monótona.

Sherlock obedeció. Si le seguía la corriente, ganaría tiempo para pensar en algo, en alguna forma de escapar de allí con el cuello intacto.

—¿Tienes lista la libreta y un boli? Bien, escribe esto: "Estoy harto de esta vida, de estar solo y de que todos me odien".

Sherlock bufó. ¿Una nota de suicidio? ¿Quién se iba a creer que se había suicidado? Qué estupidez.

—"Ya no puedo más, así que me voy." Con eso es suficiente, firma debajo, arranca la hoja y déjala encima de la mesa—. Sherlock lo hizo, notando como su corazón se aceleraba todavía más: el tiempo se le acababa y no se le ocurría ninguna solución—. Guarda la libreta de nuevo en la mochila, y deja la mochila en el suelo. Muy bien.

Entonces el señor Wilson se colocó detrás de Sherlock y apoyó la hoja del cuchillo en la parte izquierda de su cuello. _De izquierda a derecha, porque utilizo la mano derecha_ , pensó Sherlock, notando cómo un sudor frío le empezaba a caer por las sienes. Era entonces, o nunca.

Intentó saltar hacia delante, pero el señor Wilson le tenía agarrado por el brazo, con fuerza, y por un momento forcejearon, el cuchillo entre ellos, con un destello frío y peligroso. Sin embargo, Sherlock era más joven y más rápido que el profesor, y en cuanto consiguió esquivar un par de veces el cuchillo se lanzó hacia la puerta, sacudiéndose el lastre de la mano en su brazo. Consiguió llegar hasta el pasillo y poner un pie en la escalera antes de notar de nuevo una mano en su espalda, empujándole, y de repente el mundo empezó a dar vueltas, y aunque estaba demasiado sorprendido por la caída como para notar el dolor, su visión se volvió oscura por los bordes y su campo de visión se fue cerrando hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que debía haberse quedado inconsciente al menos unos segundos, porque aunque seguía en el mismo lugar y el señor Wilson y su cuchillo seguían a meros metros de él, John estaba luchando contra el profesor.

—¡John!

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error. Su amigo, ataviado con su uniforme de fútbol, se volvió a mirarle con sorpresa, y su enemigo aprovechó ese momento para avanzar el cuchillo y clavárselo en el estómago.

—¡Noooo!— rugió Sherlock.

Sus piernas no respondían, y por un momento pensó que había vuelto a quedarse inconsciente, porque su visión estaba borrosa. No conseguía ver a John, a su John, cayendo hacia delante con una mancha roja empezando a extenderse por su torso. Pero sí intuyó al señor Wilson corriendo escaleras abajo para escapar, y acercándose a él al pasar por su lado. ¿Para acabar lo que había empezado con Sherlock, quizá? El muchacho nunca lo sabría, porque haciendo un último esfuerzo agarró la pierna de su profesor y le empujó hacia abajo. El hombre bajó dos tramos de escalera rodando y aterrizó entre los gritos del puñado de estudiantes que salía de las actividades deportivas.

—¡Detenedlo, ha atacado a John Watson!— gritó Sherlock.

Se puso de pie agarrándose de la barandilla; no podía mover la rodilla derecha, y un dolor punzante le subía muslo arriba y hasta la espina dorsal cada vez que intentaba apoyar su peso en esa pierna. _Posiblemente un ligamento, o quizá el menisco_ , pensó. Del piso de abajo llegaban voces y gritos, pero no oía la voz del profesor, ni tampoco sus pasos corriendo. Así que en lugar de bajar, Sherlock trepó dolorosamente el tramo de escaleras que le separaba del cuerpo postrado de John, mientras se sacaba el teléfono de la mochila y buscaba el número de urgencias. Cuando llegó arriba, se dejó caer pesadamente junto a su amigo, incapaz de ver nada por las lágrimas. Su mano buscó a ciegas el cabello de John, su hombro, su espalda sudada, lo que fuera, mientras repetía a la operadora lo que había pasado para que enviaran una ambulancia lo antes posible.

De repente, una mano atrapó la suya y la apretó débilmente.

—Sherlock...

El muchacho se frotó los ojos, intentando volver a centrar su visión tras el muro de lágrimas.

—John... Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo viene una ambulancia.

—¿Y Wilson?

—Abajo. No ha conseguido escapar. John...— Pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y se contentó con menear la cabeza.

—Eh, que estoy bien... No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Entonces Sherlock se inclinó sobre John y le abrazó, con cuidado de no rozar el área donde el cuchillo seguía clavado.

—¡Pero podía haberte matado, y todo por mi culpa!— sollozó Sherlock—. No puedes dejarme nunca, John; no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

A John se le escapó una risa que enseguida se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota— murmuró.

Sherlock jadeó, sorprendido, y estudió el rostro de su amigo con incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Oh, quieres decir como amigo, ¿verdad?

John cerró los ojos, agotado, pero frunció los labios en una sonrisa.

—Como lo que tú quieras... ¿O crees que voy por la vida recibiendo puñaladas por cualquiera de mis amigos?

—¡John!

Los paramédicos tuvieron que arrancar a John de los brazos de Sherlock, no sin antes asegurarle que su amigo se iba a poner bien, siempre que les dejara hacer su trabajo y le atendieran pronto. Por su parte, el entrenador de fútbol estaba pasando serios apuros para explicar a la policía qué había pasado, ya que Wilson seguía tercamente callado y Sherlock parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sonreír de oreja a oreja y murmurar el nombre de su amigo. Pero cuando llegó la noche había un ex profesor de literatura entre rejas, acusado de asesinato, un estudiante de instituto instándose lo mejor posible en su habitación de hospital, con el abdomen vendado y sus padres y hermana haciendo aspavientos a su lado, y otro estudiante con una pierna escayolada despidiéndose de él desde la puerta de la habitación, sin atreverse a entrar, y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello cuando su amigo le tiró un beso desde la cama.

—¡Vamos, Sherlock! ¡Ya verás a John en el instituto, en un par de días!

Y Sherlock asintió a su acompañante y le dirigió una última sonrisa tímida a John antes de marcharse.


End file.
